pendantfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sonnets - Part 1
Included Sonnets Sonnet 1 :From fairest creatures we desire increase, :That thereby beauty's rose might never die, :But as the riper should by time decease, :His tender heir might bear his memory. :But thou, contracted to thine own bright eyes, :Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel, :Making a famine where abundance lies, :Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel. :Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament, :And only herald to the gaudy spring, :Within thine own bud buriest thy content, :And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding. ::Pity the world, or else this glutton be, ::To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee. Sonnet 41 :Those pretty wrongs that liberty commits, :When I am sometime absent from thy heart, :Thy beauty, and thy years full well befits, :For still temptation follows where thou art. :Gentle thou art, and therefore to be won, :Beauteous thou art, therefore to be assail'd; :And when a woman woos, what woman's son :Will sourly leave her till he have prevail'd? :Ay me! but yet thou might'st my seat forbear, :And chide thy beauty and thy straying youth, :Who lead thee in their riot even there :Where thou art forced to break a twofold truth:-- :Hers by thy beauty tempting her to thee, :Thine by thy beauty being false to me. Sonnet 65 :Since brass, nor stone, nor earth, nor boundless sea, :But sad mortality o'er-sways their power, :How with this rage shall beauty hold a plea, :Whose action is no stronger than a flower? :O, how shall summer's honey breath hold out :Against the wreckful siege of battering days, :When rocks impregnable are not so stout, :Nor gates of steel so strong, but Time decays? :O fearful meditation! where, alack, :Shall Time's best jewel from Time's chest lie hid? :Or what strong hand can hold his swift foot back? :Or who his spoil of beauty can forbid? :O, none, unless this miracle have might, :That in black ink my love may still shine bright. Sonnet 66 :Tired with all these , for restful death I cry, :As, to behold desert a beggar born, :And needy nothing trimm'd in jollity, :And purest faith unhappily forsworn, :And guilded honour shamefully misplaced, :And maiden virtue rudely strumpeted, :And right perfection wrongfully disgraced, :And strength by limping sway disabled, :And art made tongue-tied by authority, :And folly doctor-like controlling skill, :And simple truth miscall'd simplicity, :And captive good attending captain ill: :Tired with all these, from these would I be gone, :Save that, to die, I leave my love alone. Sonnet 93 :So shall I live, supposing thou art true, :Like a deceived husband; so love's face :May still seem love to me, though altered new; :Thy looks with me, thy heart in other place: :For there can live no hatred in thine eye, :Therefore in that I cannot know thy change. :In many's looks, the false heart's history :Is writ in moods, and frowns, and wrinkles strange. :But heaven in thy creation did decree :That in thy face sweet love should ever dwell; :Whate'er thy thoughts, or thy heart's workings be, :Thy looks should nothing thence, but sweetness tell. :How like Eve's apple doth thy beauty grow, :If thy sweet virtue answer not thy show! Sonnet 113 :Since I left you, mine eye is in my mind; :And that which governs me to go about :Doth part his function and is partly blind, :Seems seeing, but effectually is out; :For it no form delivers to the heart :Of bird, of flower, or shape which it doth latch: :Of his quick objects hath the mind no part, :Nor his own vision holds what it doth catch; :For if it see the rud'st or gentlest sight, :The most sweet favour or deformed'st creature, :The mountain or the sea, the day or night, :The crow, or dove, it shapes them to your feature. :Incapable of more, replete with you, :My most true mind thus maketh mine eye untrue. Cast Alicia Laine Matheson - Sonnet 1 Philip Weber - Sonnet 41 Kathryn Pryde - Sonnet 65 David Alexander McDonald - Sonnet 66 David Ault - Sonnet 93 Fiona Thraille - Sonnet 113 Trivia This episode marked The Pendant Shakespeare's first performance of Shakespeare's sonnets. Category:Episodes